Teamwork Makes the Scheme Work
"Teamwork Makes the Scheme Work" is a song from the fifth episode of the YouTube Disney fan series The Villains Lair created by PattyCake Productions. It features LeFou, Mr. Smee, Horace and Jasper, Kronk and Iago singing about how their job as henchmen of villains and how they always try to help their bosses in their evil plan. It was performed by Joey D'angelo-Lajoie as LeFou, Wayne Ruffley as Horace, Joshua Siniscalco as Jasper, Chaz Hine as kronk, Glenn Gover as Mr. Smee and Iago's voice actor, Tony Wakim. Lyrics If you need a helping hand to hatch a plan, I'll Be there to help you through it When you plot And scam, I'll be the man to help you do it If you tip the scale and land in jail, We'll be Your bail nothing to it yeah I will take the blame and won't complain even If you blew it We know what to do and who to do it to When the plot gets thick, we'll be there To light the wick Cause teamwork makes the scheme Work two heads are worse than one It's less about me and more about we We'll lie and cheat in harmony Cause there's no I in scheme work It takes a team to scheme We're two of a kind We're partners in crime Until the end of time Cause teamwork makes the whole Scheme work Alright Yeah When you're lost at sea leave it to Me, I'll be there to help you make it If you need a friend that you depend On, I will fake it When you're in a jam well here I am I'll have you but Before you knew it If it all goes up in smoke I'll be the bloke that gets you through it We do the worst we can with any master plan Through the rain or shine we serve an evil mastermind Cause teamwork makes the scheme work A Crew to get you through (Yo Ho) Just wait and you'll see together as a team To trick and cheat in harmony Cause there's no l in scheme work true Alone you cannot win We're there from the start Til death do us part Now let the scheme begin Cause teamwork makes the whole scheme Work you guys Through thick or thin All out or all in Day or night Wrong or right We'll help you get the win Cause teamwork makes the scheme work Two heads are worse than one It's less about me and more about we Oh, jeez does anyone else here disagree Cause there's no l in scheme work It takes a team to scheme We're two a kind We're partners in crime Until the end of time Cause teamwork Makes the scheme work Cause teamwork makes the whole scheme work Other Appearances *The song was released as a single. Gallery Images Screen Shot 2020-01-10 at 02.16.56.png Screen Shot 2020-01-10 at 02.16.59.png Screen Shot 2020-01-10 at 02.17.04.png Screen Shot 2020-01-10 at 02.17.12.png Screen Shot 2020-01-10 at 02.17.15.png Screen Shot 2020-01-10 at 02.17.17.png Screen Shot 2020-01-10 at 02.17.18.png Screen Shot 2020-01-10 at 02.17.22.png Screen Shot 2020-01-10 at 02.17.31.png Screen Shot 2020-01-10 at 02.18.05.png Screen Shot 2020-01-10 at 02.18.07.png Screen Shot 2020-01-10 at 02.18.08.png Screen Shot 2020-01-10 at 02.18.17.png Screen Shot 2020-01-10 at 02.18.55.png Screen Shot 2020-01-10 at 02.18.59.png Screen Shot 2020-01-10 at 02.19.14.png Screen Shot 2020-01-10 at 02.19.23.png Screen Shot 2020-01-10 at 02.19.24.png Screen Shot 2020-01-10 at 02.19.51.png Videos THE VILLAINS LAIR (Ep.5) - Teamwork Makes The Scheme Work (Descendants 3 Parents) See Also *What Goes Around Comes Around *Tough Love *Bad Never Looked So Good Category:Internet Songs Category:Fan Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Live Action Songs